


cougar and the deer

by borrowedlimbs



Series: riverdaddies [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Hiram Lodge, Bottom Archie Andrews, Chocolate, Drugging, Hiram Lodge being hot, M/M, Top Hiram Lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedlimbs/pseuds/borrowedlimbs
Summary: Archie is going to Hiram’s office after he receives a text. However, Hiram has more plans in mind for the red-headed teen then simple chatter.





	cougar and the deer

Archie looked around confused, after all the mansion was normally never so silent. At least small and short chatter lingered through the halls, but here he stood in the silence of it all. It sent a long chill up his fearful spine.

Archie walked through the halls and looked at his phone. He made sure that the message had been real because the world around him wasn’t feeling as real as it should. Yet, the message remained present. He thumbed the home button on his phone for a moment before setting his phone in his pocket. All he was told was to come to the mansion. His heart raced in his ear as he thought what might happen. He normally was a good protector to everyone but when it came to protecting himself he fell short.

The red-headed teen finally found the lit up office. There, Hiram sat in his leather chair and smirked as he examined Archie. Undressing every part of his delicate body with his eyes. The idea of feeling his soft skin as it tinted a pink hue. Watching him flip his head back in ecstasy would be enough to send the older man off. However, he remained calm and waved Archie over, “Come, Archie, we have a lot to discuss.”

Archie was hesitant but finally stepped over and sat in the extra chair. Archie looked at Hiram however his eye contact always wavered, never being able to hold on to long with Hiram’s warm but deceiving eyes. They would entrance him into things and Archie knew those things wouldn’t end well for him.

A sweet aroma filled Archie’s nose and he looked down to see the chocolates on the desk. He didn’t even hear or see Hiram get up from the leather chair and pour Archie his own glass of wine. Archie was too distracted from the smells of the expensive chocolates. Hiram purred watching Archie’s eyes light up. He had things he’d rather want Archie’s eyes to light up to, but he knew these things took time.

“You can have a couple, Archiekins,” Hiram smirked at using his daughter’s nickname against Archie.

Archie felt his mind go fuzzy for a moment. The way Hiram released Archie’s nickname with such a mind numbing tone. Warmness erupted throughout it allowing its seduction powers to sneak its way through his mind. The words all had a lingering effect to them that Archie couldn’t begin to understand. Archie felt his hand lift to pick up a chocolate but it was so shaky. Hiram chuckled a short belly laugh.

“You’re helpless,” He whispered into Archie’s ear. Hiram knew exactly what he was doing to the poor teenager. Archie was barely experienced with his own sexuality and having an older man taunt him with words. Well honestly? Archie made it too easy for the cougar. Hiram barely had to let his claws touch the small meek deer to intimidate him. However, Hiram couldn’t help but gently touching Archie’s hand that was holding the chocolate to attempt to steady him, “Calm yourself, Archie. Your face is becoming as red as your hair. I simply want to _talk_ to you.”

Archie felt his head spin. He didn’t understand what this man was doing to him. Archie attempted to steady himself and pull his hand away from Hiram’s to eat the chocolate. He looked at the cougar to gain back his confidence. Archie wasn’t just a normal deer in the headlights. “Then talk,” Archie spoke, trying to come off confident, doubting that he truly was.

Hiram gently picked up his own wine glass and sat. He enjoyed seeing the deer get up and stand confidently even if it’s legs begged to cave in under it. “You’ve done a lot for me recently, I admit. It’s-“

“These are delicious,” Archie had said while he was eating the chocolates. He then looked at Hiram and apologized for interrupting. Even if he didn’t trust the cougar and they were in a face off, didn’t mean that he needed to be rude.

Hiram chuckled a bit and waved his hand, “Keep eating. Eat as many as you want.” His smirk became more apparent again as he watched Archie. Suddenly, Archie had a bad feeling about the chocolates and to wash off the distrusting taste that was so good.. the chocolate could be poisoned but it tasted so good that Archie admitted he wanted to see past that and keep eating them. Still, he knew better and washed it down with the wine in his cup.

Hiram stood once again and picked up their glasses. “You know Archie, I can understand why my daughter would enjoy you. You’re a charismatic creature yet still..” Archie’s head became light. Archie attempted to stand to escape but his legs were shaky, and he realized slowly that he wasn’t finding a way out of this. He looked at Hiram who’s devilish gaze enveloped him. “Oh, Archie, are you alright?” Hiram finally got up from his chair and went up to help Archie. The cougar helped the small deer slowly stand a bit more and purred as Archie’s weakness made him vulnerable. Archie tried to push away Hiram but Hiram barely felt the pathetic push.

“I’m going to.. get you back for this,” Archie’s words slurred and Hiram chuckled at him. He gently smirked and just nodded. Hiram moved Archie over to the desk side and bent him over. Archie attempted to kick him however the attempt was barely even that. Hiram loved to admit that he enjoyed seeing Archie try so hard to fight. Even though his prey was down, it still attempted to fight.

Hiram hummed as he removed Archie’s overdone varsity jacket and flung it on a chair. Archie tried to reach out for it while Hiram removed his pants. He let out a squeal when Hiram placed his large hands on Archie’s firm ass and squeezed. “Plump,” He smirked at the idea of using Archie already. However he knew wasn’t supposed to be so quick about this even if every urge in his body wanted to take Archie’s body and soul then and there.

Hiram followed soon by gently removing Archie’s underwear to reveal his fully erect cock. Hiram laughed a bit honestly at Archie’s size. He gently flicked at the tiny creature causing Archie to let out a groan. Hiram’s own cock grew stiffer hearing the teen’s noises and cries. Hiram places the small cock in his fist and moved. The movements weren’t gentle and Archie attempted to hold onto the desk as he cried out. It hurt a bit at first but as soon as it felt even slightly good, Archie felt his eyes begin to swell up and sniffled. Hiram gently kissed and nipped at Archie’s soft skin. “You’re so easy,” Hiram mused.

Hiram stood up and pulled something out of his desk. Archie was too upset and disgusted with himself to watch Hiram. His mind swelled with thoughts he didn’t want a reminder of. Hiram gently kissed Archie’s ass before covering his fingers in lube. He teased at Archie’s entrance causing Archie to let out a choked moan. “The more you struggle, the more it’ll hurt, Archie,” Hiram gave the warning. He allowed his fingers to enter causing Archie to let out a gasp and another choked sob. Archie held at the desk to try and calm down but he barely could contain himself.

Archie attempted to keep himself from tensing and with the drug still remaining strong in his system, he was able to. Still, his body reacted to the touches as a teen boy. His mind knew that such a feeling was so uncomfortable and less painful. Yet, Hiram’s fingers suddenly graced a spot that sent electric impulses throughout Archie’s body. Archie let a loud howl be released and Hiram couldn’t help but smirk even more as he slipped another finger inside.

“Don’t be shy,” Hiram purred pleasantly and kissed Archie’s ass once again. He continued to attack the spot that would send Archie.

Archie’s legs grew weaker as his sensitive spot was attacked by the older cougar. Archie knew he wanted none of this shit. What was happening to him was awful and he didn’t enjoy a second of it. So why was he feeling good? Why did he have to feel so amazing? Hiram Lodge was doing something to him that he simply couldn’t make sense of. His cock was crying for more attention to it as well. Archie felt his mind growing fuzzier and he cried out, “Hiram!” He whimpered. 

Hiram felt his cock grow pathetically hard just hearing Archie call out his voice like that in ecstasy. He watched the boys cum splatter everywhere and he pulled out his fingers. His ass flexed as though crying for something new.

“A-Are we done now?” Archie swallowed to try and fix his dry mouth. Hiram chuckled and simply helped him down to the ground.

“Simply switching positions, guitar boy,” Hiram smirked and gently cupped Archie’s red and tear stained face, “We’re not done yet.” He kissed the boy suddenly. Entrapping him into a warm and wet kiss that was simply a way to lead him into his trap. Hiram pulled up from the kiss to speak, “I think by now you should feel prepared enough, hm?”

Archie could barely come up with a sentence he’d become so lost in his own mind. His cock was still crying for attention while his ass felt alone. He could no longer tell whether he wanted Hiram to fuck him to get this over with or.. but Archie knew better than to admit such a defeat. He didn’t want to just accept what was happening to him because it was awful and he hated being forced to do this. He didn’t at first feel Hiram slip in his cock.

Screaming out loud, Archie looked at Hiram. His eyes filled up with tears as he felt himself becoming sober from the drug. Hiram smirked as he listened to Archie babble, “Stop.. no you can’t..” Archie tried to push him once again but Hiram slammed into him once again causing him to let out a moan that was mixed with a sob.

“There truly is nothing soft about me, Archie Andrews,” Hiram whispered into Archie’s ear, his voice oozing in amusement, before continuing to drill inside Archie.

Archie continued to let out sobs that were mixed with pathetic moans as his hole became home to Hiram’s cock. Archie’s face was stained with his own sweat, drool, tears, and the redness. He could barely understand the words being said to him by Hiram. His body was becoming weaker and burning up with heat. He was beginning to cling to the man as he continued to ruin his hole and he was still shaking. Trying to make sense of all the feelings and emotions he was having that conflicted inside his mind. He couldn’t make up how he wanted to feel about this terrible encounter he was forced to endure. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it either, but here he was moaning along like an animal.

“Are you getting closer?” Hiram whispered into Archie’s ear and gently kissed his neck. His kiss sent sparks in the bones of Archie that rattled him up. His cock twitched harder. Hiram has found Archie’s special spot once again and hit against it especially with his cock. Archie clung to Hiram as he felt himself get closer. He felt his body growing weaker once again. Archie knew he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to do any of this and yet here he was, laying on the floor with Hiram’s cock in his ass and he couldn’t understand how he let this happen? Why’d he decide to come tonight? He never thought that Hiram would ever turn on him and do.. something like this to him. He knew Hiram wasn’t a good guy, for god sake he was a mobster but he never believed he’d do this.

“Pathetic, Archie…” Hiram hummed into Archie’s ear and kissed there sending the final electric wave that sent Archie to cum. Hiram followed as well, pumping Archie’s pathetic ass full of cum. Hiram pulled out as he watched the panting Archie. Archie looked at Hiram with a pathetic and weak gaze. He gently tried to reach him before his hand dropped. Hiram smiled gently and touched his cheek. “Such a gorgeous sight.”

Archie’s eyes fluttered and he kept coming in and out of reality. Hiram smiled and called in someone, Archie wasn’t sure who. All he remembered is that he wouldn’t stop crying even as he slept.

  



End file.
